


Bad Blood

by bolsillosizw



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Depression, Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 23:31:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3429512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bolsillosizw/pseuds/bolsillosizw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their blood determined their inheritance the moment they were born; all the good things, but the bad, dark ones came along too. <br/>That red liquid was what brought them together, and also what drove them apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Blood

 

I

Memories

 

_"praeterita mutare non possumus, sed ut futura praevideant"_

_"_ _we can't change the past, but we should foresee the future"._

 

* * *

He faced the ceiling of his room, wide awake. He was used to sleep until wee hours, but that time he wished he could just rest, and stop remembering.

 

He run his hand through his face, cursing himself repeatedly, like he had been doing for the last year. Why did it have to be like that? Why did he have to agree? It was wrong, he fucking knew that. He knew, at that moment, he had to stop and just  _leave_ , run away as fast as he could, so he'd rather regret not having done it, than to bear with the consequences of having done it.

 

_"Who wants to stay the same anyways?"_

 

Now, there he was, haunted by the memories. The coconut scent of her hair, the softness of her skin, the flavor of her mouth.

 

The way her body felt beneath his, how perfect she fitted him. All of her curves, all of her colors. Her hands running along his body, her breath on his ear.

 

How her voice moaned his name.

 

* * *

 

 

He shook his head, knowing that it would be another sleepless night. Another night feeling so powerless, restrained by a enormous amount of power and wealth. He had everything, but he couldn't do anything in the end.  
And that was one of the many nights Kyouya wished he wasn't born an Ootori.

 

Finally, he arrived to the Narita international airport, after a thirteen hour flight from the city he'd called home for the last four years; Boston, Massachusetts.

 

The only reason he came back was because his father was getting to his old years, and was considering retiring, and of course Kyoya had to be present and do his merits in his homeland. And because a certain request from Yoshio, which had been kept secret, although he had the feeling of what was it. So he returned the moment he graduated from his studies in business administration.

 

He walked slowly toward the exit, trying to avoid getting trapped in the massive crowd inside, until someone bumped into him from his back.

 

The culprit was a female. A tall female who was almost his height, with long dark hair. But her face was really familiar to him.

 

"Oh my, I'm sorry." She said trying as hard as possible not to make eye contact, and ran away, as she was  _escaping._ _  
_

He was sure he had seen her features somewhere else, or at least in someone else.

 

Whatever. He had other business to attend, like his imminent engagement. His father mentioned it to him several times a while ago, and well, he didn't complain. He had seen himself getting engaged to a respectable woman from a wealthy family, having children and living a considerate peaceful life. Probably that was why he never took a romantic interest in someone, or probably because no girl sparkled his attention.

 

And as for him being already twenty-one, he was the only child to get engaged at such an old age.

 

He arrived home, and he was hurried to get properly ready, as some guests were to go over.

 

"I had planned to wait longer, but we had to comply as to what he wished"

Kyoya kept silent after listened to his father. He was talking about the father of his future fiancée, whom he didn't even know who he was. Yoshio didn't mention he had decided already.

 

"May I know which family is marrying into ours?" The youngest child asked calmly.

 

"The Kazakami" Yoshio answered. "I wouldn't even consider the youngest daughter to marry you, but we need her family's cooperation"  
 _  
_

 _Oh, dear lord_ , he instantly thought. The Kazakami family, owners of the Japanese leading airline worldwide and the company who managed the Narita International airport. A wealthy and powerful family. The president had two children with his late wife; an older boy, who happened to be Fuyumi's best friend, and a younger girl.

That girl,  _the girl from the airport_ , forged herself a certain fame, and of course she wasn't what every man would look for.

And then he had the feeling that that engagement would be a hell of a ride.

**Author's Note:**

> As stated, this will lead with serious, delicate issues like depression. Though it will not be romanticized, because it's not something to be romanticized about. 
> 
> Having said this, hope you like it!
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> See you soon!


End file.
